syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Click to see admins of this wiki Hello, I enjoyed editing the page on Anton as I wanted to get as much as I could off of his character for the public to enjoy =D hi there thanks for joining and editing. we sure could use an extra hand. dunno where you got the Black Baton info for Kravitch, but well done. Certainly I'll do as much as possible for the site, I've always been a major fan of the series so I want to assist in all ways that I can. As for Kravitch, it's true that in the demo (original PSX demo, which also featured games like Spyro the Dragon and Snowboarding 1080) he had an entirely different outfit. He still held his voice actor, but at least you could distinguish him. In some way he was actually harder as well, proving to be a bit more evasive than normal Black Baton terrorists...I believe his weapon was different as well, possibly a shotgun (which would make sense, naturally he's standing right next to one behind that bar afterall). Weapons Infobox I have plenty of information for weapons and equipment used in the games, and the articles written for them will mostly be short and stub-like, so I'll need a weapons infobox but I don't know how to design one. It should look like a table with this layout: ---- Weapon Name Image Type | Fire Rate | Damage | Clip Size | Max Rounds | Variants | Appearances | ---- (note that the "|" represents the column line. the table should look just like the character infobox, except that the shaded cells should be red and the text inside them white). hope you can help, thanks ahead. Also, we might need a template for stubs soon, since I'll be adding some misc characters too. :Hi. I've never actually been to this wiki before, or ever played any of the Syphon Filter games before, so I'm not going to be much help answering questions about content stuff. But here's your weapons box, Template:Weapon Infobox, and your stub template already exists, Template:Stub --Uberfuzzy 19:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Weapon Infobox Cheers! I made a small update on the Weapon Infobox Template and changed "Clip Size" to "Magazine Capacity" for accuracy purposes, the term clip itself is very commonly (but erroneously) used to describe a magazine. The main reason I done so is because I'm currently intending to start numerous weapon pages, many thanks for creating the template! -- Agent-Smith 03:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) *My apologies for spamming your talk page, I'm afraid the Weapon Infobox Template I used in an article I recently created is not showing up correctly at the moment (the fields are missing, probably due to a template incompatibility). I also tried to redirect another page to that same article but I'm afraid it's not linking correctly. It would be great if you could give me a hand with those issues, cheers! Agent-Smith 03:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) *I've managed to take care of both the weapon infobox and redirect issues, those are working correctly now. --Agent Smith - Talk Page 07:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC)